There have been many patented devices developed in the woodworking and carpentry field to simplify the task of both the professional and casual craftsman. Examples of such devices may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No's. 4,123,846; 3,751,816; 1,510,219 and 3,688,412.
All of the above identified items have one thing in common, in that they are all intended to assist the user in making a precision alignment between a tool and a workpiece, or align workpieces, so that a precision operation can be performed upon them by a tool.
For precision cutting, the two most commonly employed power saws, are the radial arm saw, and the table saw. Although professional carpenters and woodworkers fully appreciate the need for a precision setting of the cutting blade with respect to the workpiece, they have been forced in the past to resort to a variety of adjustment techniques, employed a number of calibrating devices, to achieve the precise cutting angle of the blade that they desire. Since this problem has plagued the professionals in the craft for years, one can only imagine the magnitude of the problem which confronts the casual or week-end carpenter in attempting to obtain a precision cutting angle.
The following quotation which was taken from the September-October 1981, issue of "Fine Woodworking" magazine on page 74 further emphasises this point; "Most distributors I spoke with agree that woodworkers would have less trouble with their machines if they would read their owner's manuals, set the machines up properly and adjust them correctly to begin with."
Obviously there is a distinct need for a precision saw blade adjustment device which is simple to understand and operate, and which can be adapted to both the radial arm saw blade and the table saw blade to insure exact cuts.
The apparatus which forms the basis of the present invention, not only solves the problem stated above, but also satisfies the criteria that it can be used by professional or amatuer alike, with equal ease.